Undetermined
by Naturestune
Summary: This is the diary of Alphonsus Green. His parents are in the Amazon Rain Forest looking for a plant, he has no friends and he suffers from awful nightmares. But everything starts to change when a new student arrives by the name of Yugo and why won't he leave him alone? He's just the Undetermined nobody... or is he? When a long forgotten danger returns will everything hold together?
1. 10th grade blues

**Naturestune:** Yo everybody It's me and I decided to try a different approach to my writing and got into this first person diary thing. Hope you like it!

**Muse:** You little fucks better like it! It was really difficult to write in a pretend diary!

**Flying Declaimer Cat:** Naturestune does not own Wakfu or any of the references within this written work, except for Alphonsus and some other OCs.

**Summery:** This is the diary of Alphonsus Green. To put it simply his life sucks. His parents are in the Amazon Rain Forest looking for a fabled plant, he has no friends, and he suffers from awful nightmares. Great life huh? However, everything starts to change when a new student arrives by the name of Yugo and why the heck won't he just leave him alone? He's just the Undetermined nobody...or is he? When long forgotten secrets become uncovered, questions are asked, dreams become more than dreams and a foe long thought gone returns. Strange things are afoot here and Alphonsus is neck deep. Can he solve this before it's too late?

* * *

**Wednesday 01/05/12- Today school starts…God damn it**

…

**Bring~**

**Bring~**

**Brini~ *WHAM* **

I slam my fist over the buzzing alarm clock. I cursed…loudly. It was morning. I am not a morning person. Not at all.

I took a deep breath through my nose, exhaled lazily and I slowly dragged myself out of bed to start the day.

Shuffling my way into the kitchen in a zombie-like state, I robotically made myself some Breakfast, (Buttered toast and a huge cup of coffee.)

It's way too early to get up! I groaned and rested my head on the counter top. Mmm~ Cold.

Cold is nice. Much better than being hot. Of course, I like some things hot.

Like cookies…soup…My Coffee!

Cold coffee is just icky.

Mmm~ Coffee.

…

**6:50a.m.**

…

I had already drank half of my cup and my brain finished its daily reboot. Then it hit me like a freight train.

It's the beginning of 10th grade. Someone kill me.

Nobody will care that I'm there. The teachers are weird. My parents are currently somewhere deep, deep, DEEP in the Amazon Rainforest and have been for the past 14 months looking for some fabled plant, that may or may not exist.

Great parenting, right there! (Please note the sarcasm that is oozing off of the page and onto the floor.)

I am a very sad individual…I'm out of milk, I need to go shopping.

…

I should probably get some clothes on.

...

**1:24 pm- It's Drawing 2 right now, I should be 'letting my creativity flourish' but I'm writing in you instead, cause I am really bored.**

…

I am so bored, I already want to vent about my day. Let's start at me getting on the bus.

"Hey Nick, good morning." I greeted politely as I stepped up to the bus.

Nick is my bus driver since I was 11. He is a very laid back kind-of guy.

"Alphonsus, long time no see! But seriously, it's the first day of school, it's already a shitty day." Nick stated cheerily. I laughed with him before getting on to find a seat.

I stopped as I saw the war zone that was known as the school bus. Teenagers and children were screaming, talking, and throwing things everywhere, giving the image of chaos incarnate.

"Well, fuck me." I cursed causing Nick to laugh.

"Good luck soldier, It's a war zone in there." Nick mocked-saluted me.

"I have a fruit rollup in my right pocket. If I die, I leave it to you." I saluted back dramatically.

"God speed." He sniffed, a hint of a smile on his face. He really is the best bus driver ever.

I weaved around the various projectiles in the air, the attempts to trip unsuspecting bystanders (aka: ME) and lets not even mention the spitballs!

It was nothing short of a miracle that I survived but, I did!

I had managed to claim an empty seat somewhere in the middle of the bus as my territory…IN THE NAME OF ALPHONSUS! AHAHAAHA*input little adorable flag here*. Hopefully, it will last throughout the year as my parents won't let me use their car.

Something about me getting myself killed, the bus is safer, and how I was a young, 16 year old, who was as fragile as a _'Bellis Perennis'_ in winter. My mother's words not mine.

I would walk, if the school wasn't forever blocks away.

AUGH~. Why do I have to go to this stupid school? Oh sorry, I meant 'Prodigious' school. The 'Wakfu Academe for Gifted Students' is so famously famous that it's listed as one of the top schools in the country. Why I am even allowed within ten feet of the place?

I have no idea…but I blame my parents.

After a few more stops we arrived at school. It's HUGE. There is no other way to describe the building. The school was bathed in light of the rising sun, illuminating the track and Gobball field revealing who I think was Goultard Iop, my insane gym teacher and some early joggers. Seeing how it was open to the public, it was an ideal place to jog.

"See ya after school Nick." I waved getting off the bus.

"See ya bud! Try and make some friends this year, ya?" I deadpanned at his words.

Before I could reply, I was swept away by a crowd of newly arriving sixth graders like a ragdoll.

Shortness, why has thou betrayed me?

It was a rush of noises, bumps, and yelps before the little brats finally deposited me, face first, next to the school entrance.

"Little bastards." I groaned as I rubbed the pain from my face before heading inside. I headed straight to my locker, seeing how I literally have no friends to talk about my summer.

I repeat, I am a very sad individual.

As I organized my new locker I looked at my new schedule.

Period, Time, Class, Room #, Teacher, Race: Undetermined

1) 7:45 a.m.-8:26 a.m. French 2 #222 Stroud, Ruel

2) 8:30 a.m.-9:11 a.m. Geometry #410 Coxen, Noximillien

3) 9:15 a.m.-9:56 a.m. Biology #125 Sheran-Sharm, Oakheart

4) 10:00 a.m.-10:41 a.m. History #120 Dragon, Grougaloragran

5) 10:45 a.m.-11:26 a.m. Gym Gymnasium Iop, Goultard

6) 11:30 a.m.-12:56 p.m. Lunch Cafeteria

7) 12:15 p.m.-12:56 p.m. Health #325 Dragon, Balthazar

8) 1:00 p.m.-1:41 p.m. (A day) Drawing 2 #101 Eliatrope, Nora

(B day) Piano 2 #201 Dragon, Efrim

9) 1:45 p.m.-2:26 p.m. Home Ec. #220 Emelka, Alibert

After school) 2:30 p.m.-3:30 p.m.

For some I cheered. For others…not so much. I mean, health after lunch?! WTF dude?

Ruel is nice, he's been my French teacher since I was in 9th grade. We talk sometimes but, all we've said to one another are long winded hellos.

Noximillien, we call him Professor Nox, to be honest, he freaks me out a bit. He has this weird clock fetish.

Oakheart, he's fine, a bit of hard-ass but fine. I think one of the girls in my class is his daughter but I'm not sure which, I know his son pretty well, seeing how he beats me up on a regular basis. His son is bit of a dick, he also has god awful breath.

Grougaloragran is a blind creeper, who is always showing up when you least expect it. He has very good hearing, it's almost like he can still see and has no mercy for trouble makers. I'm glad I've avoided his radar actually, less chances of me dying by chalk stick to the brain. The accuracy in class today, damn, that Iop won't be talking in that class ever again, I assure you.

Goultard is INSANE. He runs all the gym classes. ALL OF THEM. That's over six hours and I've never seen him sweat, ever! I hate the class but some don't and that's usually for one of two reasons. One, they're Iop brains who love to exercise to the brink of death or two, they like it when Goultard takes his shirt off… which he does…every class.

I'm not sure if I should tell him to get a shirt on or to yell 'Strip' and start throwing dollar bills at him and his god like physique.

Everyone had Balthazar at least once before starting health class. He's like that awesome babysitter that doesn't get you in trouble with your parents. As you can guess he became very popular among the students. Some students, like me, even consider him that awesome uncle, which is why health is going to be like a giant 'The Talk' but except with it ending after a few awkward explanations. There are going to be complete strangers sitting next to you, labeling work sheets with genitalia on it, and videos showing the miracle of birth for a full semester. *Shutter* It's gonna suck balls.

Nora's been my art teacher for years! She's great but she's a bit nosy. She keeps asking how my life is going and if I had any plans with friends, and then I reply. 'Plans? What plans? I have no friends!' Then she would look kind of sad for a little while but, it's not like it's her fault.

Efrim is the same as Nora but, I admit he's way more cautious but he gossips like no one else. He keeps saying that I would do better in chorus but, I think he's just trying to get rid of me.

Alibert is a new teacher this year, I hear he used to run an inn. I'm looking forward to comparing my recipes with him.

It's really sad how I'm practically friends with most of the teachers, but the student body would rather shank me in the face with a rusty Spork.

...How would they do it? Would they go for the eye or maybe the cheek?

Where would they even get a rusty spork anyways? Most are plastic or titanium steel and I'm not sure titanium steel can rust.

Hmm~ Note to self: Look up if titanium steel can rust.

Uh-Oh, Nora's looking at me funny, got to go draw a flying cat or something.

…

**6:30 p.m.**

…

Ugh, I'm so bored I could cry!

Nothing really happened after art class, Alibert's nice; we discussed recipes for a little while after class. I went shopping, came home, made dinner, and did math HW (Nox you bastard!).

Also, it seems Titanium Steel can rust! I admit, very slowly but it still rusts so my Face-Shankers can still shank me with a rusty spork...yay.

ARGHH

Fuck it, I just want this day to be over, I'm going to bed.

Peace.

…

**6:31 p.m.**

…

I can't sleep.

…

**6:45 p.m.**

…

UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH WHY?!

…

**7:00 p.m.**

…

Fuck it, I'mma go watch TV.

…

**12:10 a.m.**

…

There was a Harry Potter movie marathon…I have no excuses.

Well night, I've got work tomorrow.

…

* * *

**Naturestune:** Well how was it? To put it bluntly, this was hard to start. I mean, I don't even have a diary of my own and I'm not sure of to go about it. Any hints would be appreciated.

**Muse:** I was inspired by another author's story to start writing this. I can't remember his/her name but if I do I'll tell you.


	2. Spilt milk and Nightmares

**Naturestune**: Hey everyone, here's chapter two. You know, after the start of the fic, it just became easier to write this, probably because I don't have to input every little detail, like my other stories. Hopefully I'll be able to finish without getting bored.

**Muse: **Knowing you, and I do, I'll have to work you double time in order for you keep this fic going.

**Naturestune:** Probably. Now Disclaimer Neko, go!

**Flying Disclaimer Cat**: Naturestune does not own Wakfu or any of the references within this written work, except for Alphonsus and some other OCs.

**Summary:** This is the diary of Alphonsus Green. To put it simply his life sucks. His parents are in the Amazon Rain Forest looking for a fabled plant, he has no friends, and he suffers from awful nightmares. Great life huh? However, everything starts to change when a new student arrives by the name of Yugo and why the heck won't he just leave him alone? He's just the undetermined nobody...or is he? When long forgotten secrets become uncovered, questions are asked, dreams become more than dreams and a foe long thought gone returns. Strange things are afoot here and Alphonsus is neck deep. Can he solve this before it's too late?

**Thursday 01/06/12- ARRG, School!**

…

Ugh, I'm so tired! The coffee's brewing. If only I was a wizard I could conjure coffee.

Wait, I think the food has to be already made. Damn you Harry Potter logic!

I'm currently eating some Coco puffs and watching some Juniper Lee DVDs, I scored from my parents.

Mmm~ Cocoa Puffs.

Hey the coffee's done!

AHH~! Oh goddess! I just knocked my bowl over!

MILK IS EVERYWHERE!

OH GODS IT'S GETTING ON THE CARPET!

Why am I writing this down instead of doing something!?

AAAARRRGGG-

…

**6:55 a.m.**

…

So…That was eventful.

I've already wiped up the milk and Cocoa Puffs from my table and most of the carpet.

The Bad news, the carpet now smells of Cocoa Puffs and milk.

The Good news, the carpet now smells of Cocoa Puffs and now I have coffee!

Hoora-OH SHIT!

The bus is early!

Got to go!

*Chugging coffee*

…

**3:30 p.m. - I am writing on a bus on my way to work! WOO~**

…

Today was meh, I did my work, avoided that Asshole Armand, got more HW (DAMN YOU NOX!), and nearly died in Gym. You know, the usual.

Efrim was doing well, we talked about our summers for a bit and then he tried to get me to join chorus again. I keep telling him, it's never happening but he won't listen.

Alibert seems to be excited for something, I asked him what but he just winked and said 'You'll see'. Then he tried to teach us our way around the kitchen. I don't need it but, I'm pretty sure most of the class does…I think I saw someone try to put a raw steak into a cabinet. A Fucking Cabinet! Ugh, I swear I'm surrounded by Iop-heads.

After school, I walked out the gates of the school (yes this school is so fancy it has gates), got to the curb and caught a bus.

I work at a very popular, and odd, Pawn shop called Kabrok, where I do various tasks. Apparently Kabrok (the person not the store) used to be an amazing hunter before he married my boss, Miranda. You should hear this women yell, seriously, I think my ears bleed on a regular basis.

At least their snuffle is cute. He…Uh, She…You know what, let's go with It. It likes me since my parents are loaded therefore, in some strange way, I am loaded. Even if I can't touch a single Kama with a ten-foot pole.

How I came to work at Kabrok is because of my Dad, Steve Green. He thought that me having a job would help me build character (like my school life didn't do enough of that already.) So he pulled some strings and I ended up work at the insane pawn shop that sells everything. Yes, **_everything_**. I have seen and organized, fashion bags, food, seeds, books, maps, **weapons**, and even honey! Yes, honey!

Bees have been practically nonexistent since the age of the dofus! For my Boss to have a living, working **Hive** in this day and age!

I'm surprised no one has tried to take it yet by legal (or illegal) means. Not that they would live through Miranda's wrath either way.

She's an Ecaflip with an Enutrof's heart and everybody knows not to fuck with an Enutrofs source of Kamas.

Well, this is my stop. I'll write more later.

…

**10:00 p.m. –I didn't get mugged! Yay me :D**

…

Oh Goddess, my arms feel like they're gonna fall off!

We got a shipment of new fashion bags from Pandala and I had to carry them in. BY MYSELF! Did I mention that I feel my arms disconnecting from my torso? Why the hell do we even need so many fashion bags anyways!? There was practically 30 of them!

I bet you 20 Kamas that not even ten of them will be sold! TWENTY!

I am betting with an inanimate object…I have reached an all-time low.

Man, this house is kinda spooky at night, I don't know why I keep forgetting that.

My house is…well off, I guess. I live on a good street, in a 2 story house with 3 beds, 2 baths.

The first floor holds the kitchen, a bathroom, the living room, a study room and the laundry room.

The second floor has the second bathroom, and the bedrooms: my room, my parent's room and my grandma willows room, which turned into a guest room after she … passed on or as she would put it, 'Her Wakfu returned home to the mother goddess to become one with all and sing for the Sister Goddess and Dragon lovers.'

There's an attic but, I'm not allowed up there. Also you need a key, which I can't find anywhere…What? You get bored when you're by yourself for over a year.

How much you wanna bet that nothing will happen at school tomorrow?

I say 5 Kamas.

Eh it's late. I'm off to bed.

Night.

…

**Friday 01/06/12, 3:03 a.m. - Nightmare**

I had another nightmare.

It-it was a bad one, I can barely keep my hands from shaking as I write this. Normally I just see people, places but, I actually talked to something. What it said, I-I don't know what to do.

Here's what happened.

_I was standing in darkness. Not floating but standing on an invisible platform. I had been here, many, many times. Too many to count and every single time I end up here, I suffered at the images I witness._

_I saw something flicker out the corner of my eye. But it was gone when I turned. I froze as a voice as wispy as the wind spoke from behind me. It was neither male nor female, it just was._

_"He's coming." It's stated as its voice cracked from disuse like ash. I turned quickly to see another flash and nothing more._

_"Who's coming?" I breathed, forcing myself to calm. Panicking would get me nowhere. _

_"**He's** coming?" It emphasized, as if I should know. I kept turning around as the figure kept moving throughout the space, only giving me small flashes of its figure before vanishing._

_It was playing with me._

_"Who is he? Who are you?! Why are you here!? Why can't you just leave me alone!?" I turned wildly, this was not good. I was terrified, I knew I was dreaming yet, I couldn't wake up. _

_It wouldn't let me._

_"You know who he is." I froze, the voice whispered in my ear…right behind me. _

_I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, I felt my body go cold as I sensed the person barley inches from me. "You know, yet you don't. You see, yet you are blind. You hear, but you are deaf." It whispered._

_My heart was hammering as boney hands rested lightly on my shoulders, as if to cradle something precious._

_"You. Are. The. **Key**!" I screamed in agony, before falling to the floor as shockwaves of pain wracked my frame. _

_The figure had shoved a katana through my chest._

_I used the last of my strength to look up, what I saw will forever be burned into my brain. _

_The figure was laughing insanely with a pair of gleaming purple eyes._

I had woken up sobbing and in a cold sweat. The place where I was stabbed, It still aches, I still can't stop looking over my shoulder, as if it will be there.

Speaking in riddles with its insane laugher, dark purple eyes and terrifying game of hide and seek.

I don't know if I can go back to sleep right now. I want to go get my dad's bat but I don't want to leave my lamb light.

I wish my parents were here.

I don't want to be alone right now.

…

…

…

**_I'm scared_**.

…

* * *

**Naturestune:** Now things are starting to pick up next time there may even be a hint of plot!

**Muse:** There's a Plot? Holy shit! This is news to me!

**Naturestune:** Shush! The readers are too dumb to notice!

**Muse:** You do realize they're still there, right?

**Naturestune:** …Oh…well then…Shit.

**Muse:** Well, all kidding aside. We really do appreciate your reviews and your positive criticism. At the moment there is no designated love interest or interests (Hey, I'm open minded) for Alphonsus at this time. That, my dear reviewers, is all up to you.

**Naturestune:** I have a lot planned for Alphonsus and Co. Sadly, I haven't seen the 'Wakfu Animated series' in forever so I might miss a few character Favs. However, with it being the beginning of spring break, I intend to watch the 1st and 2nd seasons to incorporate into my story. Any reminders or characters you wish to see that do not clash with my unknown plot will be appreciated.

**Muse: **The title, among other things, will be explained during various interactions with characters and Alphonsus. Hopefully the things I have planned with shock and pleasantly surprise you, as the story goes on. Thank you ***Bows*.**

**Naturestune:** Huh, we just gave this heartfelt speech and nothing went wrong. I guess it's because my mind is so calm right now.

**Muse:** Yeah, it's really quiet in here…too quiet.

**Bahemut:** RAARARRARIM'MAFRIENMYLAZORBAAHAHHARAORRA

**Both:** Oh Fuck Me.

**_*EXPLOSIONS*_**

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
